A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and more particularly to a water-powered rotary cleaning attachment for use with hose fittings.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Washing driveways and architectural walls with water hose becomes easier using a nozzle attachment with a control handle.
Still, mossy areas are tough to clean without separate scrubbing instruments that increase the labor time consumption as well as the amount of water in the draught areas spreading worldwide.
In addition, cleaning a vehicle requires not only a planar scrubbing movement but also complex series of activities like soaking, soaping, scrubbing, then washing and finally rinsing all over the surfaces of the vehicle. However, it is only after the surfaces are dried up to find untouched areas that need another cycle of watering instead of conservation thereof.
The thought of supplying the pressurized household water to a rotational brush head and providing an active wash brushes have been known through many US Patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,826 to Floros and U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,766 to Zhadanov et al. both disclosing body wash rotary brushes and U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,541 to Alexander and materialized by actual products in the market with limited.
However, numerous trials of actual water nozzles of this kind have not survived the test of the market and time when the household pressurized water may be much more effectively used than known in the art to conserve water and extra energy of electricity.
The present invention is to provide a rotational cleaner for controlling a stream of cleaning water in more effective way than known before.
Water from the hose first branches in two ways in the cleaner: one flows to an outer water chute under a shell of the cleaner ejecting water to an outer rotor with multiple fans thru a first set of inward nozzle holes. The nozzle holes shoot water to the outer rotor fans obliquely in one direction. A second internal nozzle has its nozzle holes for projecting water to an inner rotor with fans in the same slanted angle but in the opposite direction so that the inner fan rotor spins in one direction like counterclockwise while the outer rotor turns clockwise.
By counter-rotating the coaxial fan-rotors, the rotor cleaner eliminates the torque effect, creates much less noise and improves the cleaning power for about 15-20% more, compared to various single brush rotor types.
Dual rotors provide multiple benefits, especially in the household pressurized water outlets. They provide increased stain lift per a unit water pressure and improved stability over traditional single rotor brush heads. A coaxial or concentric shaft arrangement is driven by a single water source thus providing improved balance and cleaning stability. Counter rotation eliminates gyroscopic effects as well as the need for added efforts to hold the brush head while at the same time putting more waterpower to the rotor brushes. And the counter-rotor cleaner has dual control knobs for each of the nozzle sets to control the water flow strength as well as fine tune the balanced opposite rotations.